


Money Makes the World Go Round

by mynameisyarra



Series: You Have to Finish High School for Our Employment Benefits [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club Fusion, Angst and Humor, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Misunderstandings, Post-Dead Apple (Bungou Stray Dogs), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: As a matter of fact, money was one of Atsushi's main driving force. After all, you couldn't survive in this world without money.Atsushi needed to finish high school to become a full-time employee of The Armed Detective Agency. The Director also wanted him to make sure Kenji wouldn't kill anyone by accident while enrolling. Really, it was no surprise Atsushi chose the best school in the options given to him, considering Ouran offered them full scholarship so they didn't have to worry about money.It was just too bad the school was filled with many Fitzgeralds.
Relationships: Miyazawa Kenji & Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Series: You Have to Finish High School for Our Employment Benefits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814293
Comments: 121
Kudos: 350





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes fitzgerald will appear in this fic, like, buddy, it's ouran

Fukuzawa raised an eyebrow at Atsushi’s choice. “Ouran Academy? Are you sure about this?”

Translation: ‘You hate rich people, and choosing this particular academy meant dealing with them on a regular basis.’

“Despite the obvious segregation on the academy, I’ve looked into the lessons in Class D itself, and they weren’t particularly neglected in their education as much as the students refusing to further their study in favor of, well, following the family’s business.” Atsushi shrugged. Funny how yakuza didn’t scare him anymore, not after everything that had happened with the Port Mafia and The Guild. “I am sure that even if the two of us ended up in that class, we would still receive excellent education on our part, which would become an important asset for The Agency.”

Atsushi took a deep breath, and jumped into the main reason. “And the chairman promised us a dorm room to live in free of charge, with all our living expenses paid too, with the only prerequisite being Kenji-kun and I writing an essay about how our lives had been while in the academy after the school festival is over. We will be saving _so much money_.”

Ahhh… of course. Fukuzawa should have seen this coming. “Then I will be contacting Ouran’s chairman soon. In the meantime, why don’t you and Kenji study up for the aptitude test, then? I’m sure Kunikida and Dazai would be more than willing to help you catch up.”

Atsushi nodded, beaming at the idea of being able to live without spending any of his or The Agency’s savings.

Kunikida was in charge of helping Kenji, with Dazai, as usual, was in charge of Atsushi.

“Are you ready for today’s lesson with sensei, Atsushi-kun?” Dazai sat on the table, a leg crossed over the other and fake glasses framing his face.

“Yep!” Atsushi nodded with determination.

Dazai fell into silence for a beat. “Huh. You don’t get it, do you?”

“Get what?”

“That I’m dressed up like teachers in porn.”

Atsushi looked unimpressed, “I don’t watch porn, Dazai-san.”

“Your life is sad and empty, Atsushi-kun.”

“I don’t want to hear that from _you_ of all people.” Atsushi murmured under his breath.

The following study session was hell.

* * *

“Stop studying for a while, you’ll burn yourself out.” Kunikida served a water bottle next to Atsushi, who was burying himself into the materials Dazai had given him. And when even Kunikida told him to stop, then he probably should.

“Thank you, Kunikida-san.” Atsushi accepted the bottle gratefully.

Kunikida narrowed his eyes as he picked up a paper of Atsushi’s mock-exam which he barely managed to pass. “What is this?”

“I know… it’s awful… who knew trying to enter Ouran was this hard.” Atsushi sighed in embarrassment.

“This isn’t a high school level problem.”

“Pardon?”

“This is Todai-level, at least.” Kunikida scowled. “Dazai is messing with you again.”

Atsushi stared blankly. “I’m going to screw his favorite office chair to the ceiling.”

“Please do. He would never suspect it was you.”

* * *

In the end Atsushi chickened out of the prank, especially when finding out that the Ouran aptitude test was far easier to complete than Dazai’s mock-exams. He would like to believe that the impossible lessons actually helped him exercise his brain. Positive thinking was Nakajima Atsushi’s motto, after all.

He placed, uh, _third_ from. From overall third-year rankings. That was _insane_. He didn’t expect to get _that_ high of a grade! And thanks to that he was placed in Class 3-A, among the elites of the elites. The thought filled Atsushi with dread.

“What about you, Kenji-kun?” Atsushi asked nervously.

“I’m in Class 1-D!” Kenji beamed as usual, not bothered by his poor grades. “I just found out that I’m _really_ bad at things that involve memorizations. But I can logic out math and physics just fine?” He tilted his head. “I’m also bad at Japanese literature. I think you’re better at that, Atsushi-san, understanding flowery words.”

Atsushi couldn’t help but smile, “I’ll help you study when we’re at our dorm.”

For a moment only blissful warmth filled Atsushi’s heart until they went past a giant gate that was far too ostentatious to be a school gate, and entered the campus ground. _This is bullshit_ , Atsushi thought, thankfully not out loud where the 15 years old Kenji could hear him.

Atsushi sank into the carseat, suddenly feeling motion sickness as he became aware of his new school being big enough for the Director’s car being needed to get around the campus ground. He felt out of place already. “This place is so big!” Kenji cheered as he peeked from the rolled down car’s window, feeling the wind blowing. Good that at least one of them was excited.

Well, Atsushi’s stomach was also excited in an agitated way.

They reached a valet area where the Director gave his key to the staff in charge and Atsushi couldn’t help but gape. “They have valet parking.”

“Yes.” The Director nodded.

“In _school_.”

“It’s ridiculous, I know.”

Oh, thank god the Director didn’t think it was normal. Atsushi thought he was going crazy.

They were greeted by a man who claimed that the chairman had been waiting for the three of them. Fukuzawa kept his gaze focused but did not reprimand his subordinates for gawking. It was, after all, a magnificent view once you forgot that this was supposed to be a school and not a palace somewhere in Europe. He did, however, give a warning glare to their guide for scoffing at the children’s wonderment. 

The man jerked forward and pretended he didn’t do it.

Soon, they entered the chairman’s office, who was waiting for them with a bottle of wine prepared. “Fukuzawa-dono! A pleasure to meet you again!”

Fukuzawa raised a hand in a stopping motion as he sat down, “I don’t drink during work or in front of children.”

“What a shame.” Chairman Suoh pouted.

“You shouldn’t be either.” Fukuzawa chastised.

“Ahaha, I was just teasing you! It would do your business good if you learn how to humor your clients.” The man shelved his wine. “Can’t rely on your son forever, can we?” Chairman Suoh winked and it was all Atsushi needed to see to know that the man wasn’t actually close to the Director. After all, everyone knew The Agency existed for Ranpo, not the other way around.

“Eh? But The Agency exists for Ranpo-san, not the other way around.” Kenji tilted his head in confusion, saying what Atsushi was privately thinking.

“Huh!” The chairman let out an interested noise, but pursued the subject no further. “Well, then, shall we discuss the conditions of your scholarships?” 

Atsushi gulped and nodded.

“The condition is there _is_ no condition!” Chairman Suoh clapped once as if he just told a good joke. “This Academy is indebted to your agency, after all. If sheltering two of your subordinates is all that is needed to pay off that debt, then we’re already even!”

Atsushi glanced to the Director, who seemed unfazed by the man’s boisterous nature. Ah, well, it wasn’t as if The Agency weren’t filled with people like that. He _did_ wonder what kind of debt a place like this could possibly owe a detective agency. Probably something shady involving blackmail materials.

Atsushi raised his hand to ask a question, “What about the essay you have mentioned?”

“I certainly wouldn’t be against receiving your essays about how thankful you are.” Chairman Suoh smiled hopefully.

So he wanted his ego to be stroke. Got it. “Of course, sir.” Atsushi bowed slightly.

“Yeah! Thank you for taking care of us!” Kenji followed his coworker’s lead and bowed.

The chairman beamed, his ego was clearly sated. “Then I’ll have you escorted to your new dorm. You can use today to unload your belongings. I also have already chosen class representatives to help you assimilate to your new class. They’ll pick you up tomorrow morning, how does that sound?”

“Thank you for your consideration, sir.” Atsushi was relieved. A whole day given to move in was clearly an excuse to let them get used to their new dorm. It was sweet of him.

At least that was what Atsushi thought up until they were given a chauffeur to drive them to their ‘dorm’ which was. A whole house. For the two of them. “I’m sorry the space is small--” The Chairman said, as if he didn’t just give two teenagers a whole house big enough for four people. “--but your enrollment was rather sudden, you see, so we had to make do.”

“Pardon? You built all of these because of us?” Atsushi was taken aback.

“I heard easy access to the forest is a must, regardless of the distance to the campus ground itself. So I had one made at the edge of our establishment.” Chairman Suoh glanced at the Director. “Well?”

Fukuzawa turned to Atsushi, “How is it? Are you fine with it?”

Easy access to the forest _and_ isolated from the rest of the campus? Well, this was definitely good for full moon nights. “I think it’s awesome, sir.”

“Good.” Fukuzawa nodded. “And I see Kenji is already happy with it.”

Atsushi realized his coworker had already entered the house and was exploring it. The sound of Kenji going oooh and aaah was enough to make Atsushi take a curious peek inside. “Oh thank god, the inside is normal.”

“Surprised? I requested the house to be outfitted with commoner’s sensibility!” Chairman Suoh puffed his chest proudly.

“Good job.” Fukuzawa praised him. The chairman puffed his chest even more. I mean, who wouldn’t be delighted getting praise from The Director? It didn’t stop the situation from being _bizarre_. Atsushi thought of Fitzgerald and sighed. Were all rich people like this? Apparently so.

“My, but I’m glad that I furnished your house beforehand! Look at you only bringing your change of clothes! Your Agency must be going through a hard time…”

“...What else would we bring to a school dorm?” Atsushi was afraid of the answer.

“Well, furnishing, of course! Would you not feel more comfortable with your personal vanity desk instead of one donated by a stranger?” The Chairman sighed in pity. Now, Atsushi wasn’t particularly a religious person but if God existed then He should be awarding Atsushi sainthood for putting up with this bullshit. Instead of punching the man, he simply gave an apologetic smile, after all.

God.

Atsushi felt like he got angry easier lately.

And Akutagawa wasn’t even around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me last chapter: dont expect me to update often  
> this chapter: [clown noises]

Both Atsushi and Kenji were morning people. Kenji was raised in a farming town, after all. While Atsushi… well he usually woke up early because the orphanage had ingrained this habit in him, but for now it was due to lack of sleep. The combination of anxiety due to being in a new environment, and also nightmares regarding Shibusawa’s murder.

The man received his just end. Atsushi felt no guilt killing him. But the lack of guilt was what disturbed him to no end.

“Atsushi-san! Good morning!” Kenji knocked on his door. “I’ve made us breakfast! Please make sure to carry me to school when I’m asleep!” Ah, right, Kenji tended to fall asleep immediately after he was full. It took awhile for him to wake up, but he has been getting better about it these days.

The Director said it was all about controlling his Ability.

Atsushi took a bath first, cleaning up the cold sweat that accumulated from last night. By the time he was done, Kenji was already asleep on the dining table, despite Atsushi himself being quick in the shower. Just another habit learned from the orphanage’s communal shower room.

Atsushi had his breakfast, washed all the dishes, and picked up his bag, Kenji, and Kenji’s own bag as he prepared for the long trek to school. Well, despite that, it wouldn’t take too much time with his base athleticism, and he won’t break a sweat. Atsushi did a quick calculation and momentarily put his luggage down. He grabbed a plastic bag and put his shoes in so it won’t stain the inside of his bag.

Nobody would be on this side of the schoolground anyway. He would transform his legs back to his human ones before he exited the forest. And he had a great sense of hearing! The moment he picked up that someone was around, he would immediately deactivate his Ability!

(It didn’t cross his mind that, before he regained his memory of Shibusawa, he would balk at the idea of using his Ability for his own convenience.)

And so, finally, Atsushi started his trek to school while carrying a sleeping Kenji bridal-style, his pants rolled up to ensure his tiger legs won’t ruin it, and the bags slung over his shoulders.

Except, before he could even transform, and even before he could take a step out of the house, someone already swung the door open.

“Good morning! We’re your new friends!” A blond elementary school kid greeted him. He was accompanied by a tall, stoic high schooler, and a slightly younger one with the look of a yankee. “Huh?” The small kid blinked at the scene before him. He looked down at Atsushi’s bare feet and looked upset. “Are you so poor that you can’t afford shoes…?”

“No!” Atsushi defended himself. “My shoes are in my bag! I just don’t want to ruin it!” Which, uh, actually didn’t help him sound like he wasn’t destitute. God, Atsushi felt ashamed by the pitying stares they were giving.

“My name is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can call me Honey! We’re here to pick you up for school!” His gentle, understanding tone made Atsushi want to bury himself under the soil immediately. “This is Takashi! Takashi, introduce yourself!” He gestured cutely to the tall teen behind him.

“Morinozuka Takashi.” He introduced himself simply.

“You can call him Mori!” Honey beamed.

“Absolutely not.” Atsushi’s mouth moved before his brain could filter it. “I mean… Morinozuka-san is fine, right?”

“Ehhh? Isn’t it a mouthful?” Honey pouted.

“It’s no problem at all.” Atsushi gave a tight smile.

“Shouldn’t you wake him up?” The last one, the yankee, finally spoke up.

Atsushi laughed awkwardly, “Kenji-kun is fine. He’ll wake up for class.” Hopefully. “My name is Nakajima Atsushi, may I have yours?”

“...Kasanoda Ritsu.” He replied tersely. “We were sent here as class representatives to welcome the transfer students.”

Ah, that made more sense. “Thank you for the warm welcome.” Atsushi wondered if one could die from embarrassment, but then remembered all the time he had to spend with Dazai in public, and realized it would have happened by now if it was possible. “I’m sorry for greeting you in… a sloppy manner.” He apologized, still carrying a sleeping Kenji (and their bags).

Kasanoda quietly voiced his question, “were you planning to walk from here to school?”

Honey gasped in horror, “you don’t have a car?”

“...I don’t even have a driver’s license.” Atsushi deadpanned.

“Oh! I forgot commoners don’t have your own drivers either…” Honey murmured mournfully. “It’s okay, Atsushi-kun!” Oh, god, they were on a given name basis, already? “We will pick you up everyday!”

“No, no, no, I can’t possibly bother you! We’re practically strangers!” Atsushi panicked.

“We’re classmates, though! Takashi and I are in class 3-A like you!” Honey flailed as he tried to convince Atsushi.

“You’re _what_?” Atsushi stared at Honey, who couldn’t possibly be older than the hell child Q.

“And Kasanoda-kun is in 1-D, right?” Honey turned around cheerfully and asked the first year.

“That’s right.” Kasanoda confirmed. “I’m here for Miyazawa Kenji.” He glared at the sleeping boy on Atsushi’s arms.

“He’ll wake up in time.” Atsushi reassured him, assuming Kasanoda was feeling annoyed with his obligation. “Thank you for picking us up, but it doesn’t have to be a habit.” _Please_. He was _begging_ here.

“But since we’re already here--” Honey gestured at the fancy, expensive car waiting outside. “--why not?”

Atsushi didn’t want to offend his new classmates, so he had no choice but to agree.

Morinozuka approached with his arms outstretched. “Your brother.”

“Err…” Atsushi eyed him up and down before hesitantly let Morinozuka carry Kenji. “Thanks.” He paused. “Kenji-kun isn’t my brother.”

“Your shoes.” He said, and Atsushi felt admonished.

“Right. Sorry.” Atsushi murmured as he put his bags down so he could straighten his pants and wear his shoes. He stood up after dressing himself properly and was hesitant to enter the car. This was daunting. 

“Come on, Atsushi-kun!” Honey chirped and yanked him forward. Atsushi immediately made sure to balance his footing properly as to not be dragged down by Honey’s surprisingly firm grip. What was it with blondes and physical prowess?

Soon Atsushi got shoved into the car, and he was secretly glad Kasanoda seemed just as uncomfortable as he was. Or maybe the junior was just angry. Damn, he _did_ seem angry. Hopefully Kenji wouldn’t rub him the wrong way.

The seat of this car was criminally comfortable. Atsushi felt like he was about to fall asleep.

And in the end, he did.

* * *

“Atsushi-san!” Kenji shook him awake. “It’s school!”

Atsushi woke up groggily. “I’m awake.” Barely.

“Atsushi-kun…” said a voice that he managed to identify as Honey. Before Atsushi knew it, he was being hugged. “You can sleep some more.”

Um. “Honey-san?” Atsushi glanced up to the others questioningly. He couldn’t really figure out Morinozuka and Kasanoda’s expressions, but the driver was looking at Kenji and him with the most forlorn expression a middle aged man could pull off. Which was a lot. “Kenji-kun, what happened?”

“Nothing happened?” Kenji frowned in confusion.

Atsushi rephrased his question, “What were you talking about while I was asleep?”

“Oh!” Kenji beamed. “When I woke up I asked them if they were mafia kidnapping us.”

“Oh my god.”

“And they got confused why I asked that, so I told them it’s normal in Yokohama!”

“ _Oh my god_.” Atsushi tried to squirm away. “I’m fine, Honey-san. I never got kidnapped.”

“Huh?” Kenji tilted his head in confusion. “Oh… I guess it didn’t count?”

“It-- yeah, it didn’t count.” Atsushi was exasperated, very much avoiding the frowns his peers were giving him. “Let’s go to class, already?”

“Yeah!” Kenji already opened the door. “See you at lunch, Atsushi-san! Let’s go, Kasanoda-kun!”

“Ah. Right.” Kasanoda followed him out with a mumble. 

Atsushi rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wake up as he sleepily stepped outside. Before he noticed, Morinozuka already leaned forward with a wet tissue out and used it on his eyes gently.

“Takashi help me with that often too!” Honey exclaimed while still clinging to Atsushi.

“Thank you, Morinozuka-san.” Atsushi smiled with sincerity. They were eccentric, but they _did_ seem to bore no ill will.

“Mori is fine.” His stoic classmate reminded him.

“No.” Atsushi refused it still. Absolutely not.

* * *

Kasanoda Ritsu was a terrifying man for a high schooler. As the heir of the Kasanoda-gumi, it was hard not to be. Of course, the way he looked and expressed himself did not help his reputation. So, when the sweet looking transfer student arrived accompanied by him, and seemingly without fear either, people were baffled. 

Who was Miyazawa Kenji? What Family did he come from? To be able to act as if he was on equal standing as The Kasanoda Heir?

In truth, the Chairman chose Kasanoda as class representative at the very last minute to protect others from one of The Agency’s monsters. After all, nobody wanted to mess with Kasanoda-gumi, so clearly, by extension, nobody would mess with Miyazawa either. It was a clear-cut solution that took account of yakuza politics, yet forgetting the fact that these are all teenagers who were yet to be full-fledged members of their own Families. Children were curious, but as teenagers they got even _more_ reckless.

“So, Miyazawa, was it.” They cornered him the moment they realized Kasanoda wasn’t going to eat lunch with him. “You seem chummy with Kasanoda.”

“Oh, yes! We just met today, but he’s already so kind!” The blond chirped.

“You just met today?” The delinquent repeated. “Huh. So, which Family are you from?”

“...Miyazawa?” He replied in confusion.

“Heh. So you’re just some loser who has no connection with anyone.” Kenji’s new classmate sneered. “I guess we got ourselves a new bread shuttle, boys.” He guffawed with his followers.

“What’s a bread shuttle?” Kenji tilted his head in even _more_ confusion.

“That means you loser is going to be our gofer.” He leaned down to poke Kenji’s chest harshly.

“Ohhhh. No, thank you. I’m not interested.” Kenji shrugged.

The delinquents were laughing even more, “You think you can refuse, brat?”

The following punch was a mistake that could have been their last.

* * *

When Ritsu came back from his secret gardening session, what greeted him was not a class filled with the chilly silence of his classmate’s anxiety.

(It was fine. He was used to being alone.)

“Miyazawa! What the hell are you doing?!” 

Miyazawa seemed like a sweet, innocent kid, but Ritsu should have known better considering he was in class D. “Please just call me Kenji, Kasanoda-san!” He greeted cheerfully.

“What the fuck--” Ritsu tried not to hyperventilate. “Oh god, we need to call the ambulance--”

“Eh? Why?”

“What do you _mean_ why?! Look around you! You could have killed them!” Ritsu pulled out his phone before he thought better. An ambulance in Ouran might get turned away if the teachers weren’t in the know. “I’m calling the teacher! You stay where you are, Miyazawa!”

Kenji stared as he watched Ritsu leave.

What did he mean by killing them?

* * *

Class was… exhausting. It was less about keeping up with the lesson, and more about the fact that apparently his two new… acquaintances were… very popular people in school. And by extension, Atsushi too received the unwanted attention from the whole school.

The whole school.

What the fuck were Honey and Morinozuka? He always assumed the school idol archetype was only that. An archetype for fictional stories. Apparently they were real and were his new friends.

Oh, and let’s not forget the pitying gazes everyone gave him when they found out that he was a scholarship student. “Just like Haruhi…” Someone said. Atsushi hoped whoever this Haruhi was, they were dealing with this kind of rich savior bullshit better than he was.

“Let’s have lunch together, Atsushi-kun!” Honey bounced in his seat, already munching on sweets while still in class.

“Ahaha…” Atsushi did not have the nerve to point that out. He hoped for a divine intervention that allowed him to refuse them politely.

* * *

This was not the divine intervention he wanted. This was not what he expected when a teacher summoned him.

“Kenji-kun.” Atsushi knelt in front of him. The boy was unnervingly quiet than how he usually was. “What happened?”

“They were being rowdy.” Kenji muttered. “So I thought… I should wrangle them like I did my cows?”

“They aren’t _cows_! They’re people!” Kasanoda yelled angrily. “They have broken _bones_ at best!”

Oh god.

This was the worst.

“...he said I could have killed someone, Atsushi-san.” 

Atsushi winced. “...yeah, people are a lot more fragile than cows.” 

“Have I ever killed someone?” Kenji’s voice wavered, suddenly unsure of his strength.

“Nope. People in Yokohama are sturdy.” That was the only consolation Atsushi could possibly give.

* * *

“Kasanoda-san?” The little monster’s guardian approached. Ritsu didn’t know what he wanted but he didn’t expect the upperclassman to bow deeply to him. “Thank you for stopping Kenji-kun and saving those people.” He looked up with grateful eyes and a mournful face. “I’m sorry, but can I ask you to keep an eye on him when I can’t?”

This was… the first time anyone looked at Ritsu without fear, while asking for his help sincerely. “Yeah, of course.”

“I’m sorry for burdening you… you’re a kind man, Kasanoda-san.”

This was the first time anyone had ever called Ritsu kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway remember how this is tagged "angst and humor"?


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Atsushi moved their mattresses to the living room and in front of the TV. Atsushi was a big ‘no food in bed’ kind of person, but Kenji definitely needed a pick me up, so he made a bunch of fried snacks and other greasy food for them to munch on while watching movies they had never watched before… which were a lot of them, considering Kenji came from the boonies, and Atsushi lived in _that_ orphanage. 

Kenji didn’t seem to mind that Atsushi got heated criticizing the narratives, and how he ended up on a rant about how two hours were not enough to tell a story, and how that made movies the worst media for storytelling. He just had _strong feelings_ regarding stories, alright? Kenji giggled, clearly a lot more cheery than he was before, and Atsushi was glad. “Thank you, Atsushi-san.” Kenji pulled him in a firm hug. They stayed like that for a while. “I was spoiled by The Agency, I didn’t know how fragile other people can be. I strive to be the kind of detective that will be able to control his power properly.”

Sometimes, Atsushi forgot that Kenji’s strength lied not only in his physical prowess, but also his heart. If it was Atsushi, he would have spiralling into another bout of self-loathing. “If anyone can do it, it’s you, Kenji-kun.” Atsushi gave him a squeeze. He also slightly wondered if Kenji thought that all detectives were meant to have an Ability.

...well, that wouldn’t be an issue if he _did_ think so. Probably.

“I made baked goods, Kenji-kun. You should give them to your classmates as an apology.”

“That’s a great idea!” Kenji beamed. “Even if they will never forgive me… I want to show my sincerity…”

“Awh, Kenji-kun…” Atsushi hugged him tighter.

In the end, they slept together cuddling after cleaning up the dishes.

* * *

Ritsu found himself trekking inside the forest yet again. He didn’t like Miyazawa, but he made a promise with Nakajima-senpai.

(He called Ritsu _nice_.)

Honestly, he thought it was another fancy, rich, bourgeois thing when he found out the transfer students were living away from the normal dorm. I mean, a house in the woods? It sounded like someone’s fairy tale fantasy. But then after yesterday’s incident, he understood.

His father, the current head of Kasanoda-gumi, gave him a thorough talking on who these transfer students truly were and which ‘Family’ they belonged to. “Yokohama’s Hercules, Miyazawa Kenji, and The Man-Eating Tiger, Nakajima Atsushi.” His father informed him. “They are members of The Armed Detective Agency.”

Oh.

Okay.

That explained a lot.

It was impossible for Ritsu to not know about the boogeyman of the underworld. While Kasanoda-gumi is the strongest yakuza family in Kanto, it was only because the Port Mafia consolidated most of their power in Yokohama, with no interest in expanding their territory. But despite the Port Mafia practically hogging the Gifted in the region, one small detective agency not only managed to survive being in the same territory as them, but also held the bloodhound of an organization at bay. 

“Foolish men think they can take advantage of The Agency, smart men know to keep them happy, but wise men avoid them completely when they can. Don’t get involved with them anymore than you already did, Ritsu.”

And yet, opposing his father’s warning, Ritsu was intent on keeping his promise.

(It was the first time _anyone_ ever called him nice.)

The door swung open after Ritsu knocked on it. “Kasanoda-kun!” Oh god, it was Hercules. “Are you here to pick me up?”

“Yes.” Ritsu nodded tersely.

Miyazawa beamed. “Here you go!” He offered a small decorated plastic pouch filled with cookies. “I’m sorry about yesterday, it must have been scary for you! I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.” Miyazawa bowed in perfect 90 degrees as Ritsu inspected the cookies and its packaging.

“...It’s cute.” Ritsu had to admit. 

“Atsushi-san did all the baking, but I was the one who wrapped them up!” Kenji gushed. “He told me I did a good job! Do you like it?”

“I love it.” He was going to keep the plastic bag in his scrapbook, the yellow bunnies and pink flowers were so cute…

Kenji casted a more subdued gaze. “I… want to deliver this to the rest of the class… since a lot of them are still recovering…”

“I’m sure they’ll like it, Miyazawa.” Ritsu felt stupid for thinking Miyazawa was a monster. He was just ignorant about how things work outside of Yokohama. He shouldn’t have jumped to conclusion, considering that everyone else also thought of him as some kind of murderer just because of his looks and his bloodline.

“I’m glad you’re the first friend I made in this school, Kasanoda-kun! You can call me Kenji.”

“Then you can call me Ritsu.”

It was the first time anyone ever called him a friend too.

* * *

But the truth was, Kenji had always known.

He just didn’t want to acknowledge it, to think about it. But now there was nowhere left to hide with his feigned ignorance… And he wasn’t courageous enough to admit the truth to Atsushi.

But it was fine, because all he needed to do was to control his power and impulses.

* * *

“Good morning, Miyazawa-san!” Their classmates bowed down in greeting, acting like a bunch of subordinates welcoming their boss home. Ritsu figured their families must have given them The Talk regarding The Armed Detective Agency. A significantly different talk than his if their attempts at kissing Kenji’s ass was any clue.

“Oh! You guys are alright!” Kenji looked relieved.

“Yes! We have received extensive care from your doctor!”

“Yosano-sensei…?” Kenji eyed their bandages and still recovering wounds. “Makes sense.”

Ritsu felt like he was missing a huge context here. “Class gonna start.” He reminded them, hoping that he could at least act like a proper class rep.

“Oh, wait! Before that!” Kenji pulled the cookies from his bag and offered them to their classmates. “This is proof of our friendship!”

There was a split second of baffled silence before it was quickly replaced with eager shouts. “We are honored!”

“Aw, shucks, guys!” Kenji rubbed the back of his head all flustered. “Let’s start over, okay? My name is Miyazawa Kenji. What’s yours?”

* * *

“Atsushi-kuuun!” Out of nowhere, his classmate Honey came hurtling. Atsushi caught him with both hands and gently put him down on the floor on his own two feet. Honey went quiet, and Atsushi wondered if he had offended the boy. “Wow!” Honey beamed. “Do you do martial arts, Atsushi-kun?” Morinozuka also seemed to be interested, if the slight millimeter of his neck leaning forward was any indication.

“A bit.” Where did that question come from?

“We should spar sometimes-- wait! No! How is your little brother doing?” Honey changed the subject quickly.

“Kenji? He’s fine.” Hopefully.

Honey fretted, “Gosh, I heard he got ganged up by bullies and that Kasanoda came to save him!”

“What? No, that’s not what happened.”

Honey narrowed his eyes dangerously, “So Kenji-kun got bullied by Kasanoda?”

“No! Kasanoda-san isn’t like that! He’s a good kid!” Atsushi sounded offended.

“Oh! Okay, then! By the way, you smell so sweet today, Atsushi-kun!”

Atsushi unfortunately was used with Dazai whimsically changing the subject. This? This was nothing. “I baked some cookies earlier this morning.”

Honey was wide-eyed, “Where?”

“I gave them all to Kenji.” He looked apologetic.

“Awwwww!” Honey was clearly disappointed. “You should bake for me!”

“Mitsukuni.” Morinozuka chided with just his name.

“But-- but- I want to taste Atsushi-kun’s cookies!” Honey whined before he perked up again. “Oh! I know! The Host Club have our own kitchen! You should come visit us after class!” He bounced. “Our Haruhi is a scholarship student just like you!”

“Wait-- back up… _Host_ Club?”

* * *

Why.

Why would a high school have a _goddamn_ Host Club? Like, sure, they were weird rich kids with no sense of what normalcy was, but surely the adults saw their club proposal and told them no? Except, apparently, they _do_ have a Host Club in _high school_. The proper reaction would be, ‘Oh you gotta be shitting me’, except a single peek of their interaction made it clear to Atsushi that this was an idealized view on how a Host Club should be.

He supposed that _of course_ they could afford to be pure.

“Oh my! Have you brought us a new customer, Honey-senpai?” A tall blond greeted them from his seat, surrounded by a gaggle of enamored girls. He rose up from his sofa with a flourish and approached Atsushi gracefully. Atsushi was taken aback when the blond took his hand and kissed it. “My name is Suoh Tamaki, the president of this Host Club. May I have the name of the ethereal beauty in front of me?”

Atsushi managed to stifle his snort, but not completely. “S-sorry.” Atsushi contained his smile. “It’s just… you reminded me of someone I know.” He wondered if Higuchi felt this tickled too when Dazai was pretending to flirt with her. _Cheesy_ as fuck. “My name is Nakajima Atsushi. It’s nice to meet you, Suoh-san. But I’m afraid I’m not here as a customer.”

There were excited murmurs from the crowd. _Oh my, is he here to join the club, then?_

Absolutely not. “I’m here to, uh, bake for Honey-san?”

“He can use the oven, right? Right?” Honey leaned forward persistently toward Tamaki.

“Of course he can! Please, use the ingredients as you like!” Tamaki led them to the kitchen area. God. A school club with their own private kitchen area installed. Wild. The ingredients were thankfully normal, however. Which surprised him. “Ohoho! You must be curious about the ingredients we have here! For you see, our Haruhi introduced us to… _Convenience Store._ A konbini, for short!”

“Yes, I know what a konbini is, Suoh-san.”

“Please, just call me Tamaki, senpai.” He waved his hand dismissively. “You are a commoner too, are you not? I’m sure you will get along with our Haruhi just fine, then!” He gestured to the petite boy sitting in one of the sofas. The boy waved to Atsushi with a pained, almost embarrassed smile on his face. Ah, solidarity. Atsushi waved back. “See! You are friends, already!” Tamaki beamed.

“Atsushiiiii!” Honey whined. “Bake, bake!”

“Mitsukuni, don’t rush.” Morinozuka said more words than one, this time.

“How about you help me bake then, Honey-san?” Atsushi rolled up his sleeves. “I only have simple recipes, though.”

Honey gasped happily, “I wanna help bake too!”

“Well, I said bake but a lot of my cookie recipes are the no-bake kind.” Atsushi rummaged through the ingredients. Most of the recipes he collected came from the time where he and Kyouka didn’t have a mini oven yet in their dorm room. “Oh! You have oreo! How about an oreo cheesecake, then?”

“You can make cheesecake without baking?” A crowd began to gather.

“Oh, yes, no-bake cheesecakes used to be popular, weren’t they?” Haruhi commented.

“Really?” Tamaki looked excited. “Among commoners?”

Wow, this guy was pretty annoying. “It’s convenient.” Atsushi replied.

“Truly! Convenience is the mother of invention!” His junior beamed. “Can you show us?”

“I-- yeah.” Atsushi was honestly nervous about making a mistake in front of such a crowd.

Morinozuka did the unexpected and ruffled his head. “I’ll help too.” As if reading Atsushi’s anxiety, he decided to reassure his classmate. 

Atsushi smiled gratefully. “Thank you.”

“That looks interesting!” “Let us join too!” The twins he saw earlier joined in, looking like they were ready to cause mischief. And, of course, bringing their customers with them.

“Now, now, if you crowd him like that I doubt Nakajima-senpai can even bake.” Another tall boy in glasses chided. “Why don’t you give him some space? It’s Honey-senpai’s request, no? So it should be him and his customers that got priority.” 

“Awh!” The twins pouted but backed away rather quickly.

“I’m sure Nakajima-senpai wouldn’t mind visiting again next time with a different recipe, right?” The glasses gleamed.

Atsushi had the feelings he was being used as part of a money-making scheme. “Maybe.” He said noncommittally. “How about we start, Honey-san?”

“Yeah!” Honey giggled excitedly. “Finally!”

“Well, first, you have to crush your cookies until they’re crumbly--”

* * *

“Aw~ So we need to wait for the cake for _hours_?” Honey pouted.

“To be fair, the preparation is _very_ quick compared to a classic cheesecake!” A girl pointed out. “How innovative!”

Atsushi, somehow, found himself seated among his and Morinozuka’s customers. “I think I’ve overstayed my welcome…” he tried to politely excuse himself.

“Nonsense!” Two girls pulled Atsushi back down to his seat. “You should at least stay until the cheesecake is done!”

“That’s right! It makes no sense for you to not eat it alongside us!”

“Ahaha…” Atsushi laughed nervously. Oh god, he was _trapped._

“Cards?” Morinozuka offered a deck.

Atsushi shook his head. “I think Kenji is waiting for me. I don’t want to make him worry...” Sorry for using you as an excuse, Kenji. “I mean, I already promised to have lunch with him earlier but ended up didn’t.” Technically it was because Kenji never arrived at their promised meeting place, but the Host Club didn’t need to know that.

“Aww… I guess so…” Honey pouted, clearly dejected.

Atsushi felt a bit bad. “Sorry, Honey-san.”

“Atsushi-san!” A familiar, cheerful voice greeted the entire room. It was Kenji, waving happily at the entrance of the club with Kasanoda Ritsu beside him. “Sorry I forgot about our lunch! I was hanging out with my new friends! You go hangout with your club too! I’m going to Ritsu’s place!”

Aaaaaaah!!! Dammit! “I’m not part of the club!” Atsushi replied all flustered. “And thank you for taking care of Kenji, Kasanoda-san!” He bowed quickly, still a bit bitter that he lost his excuse.

“We’ll be going now!” Kenji waved goodbye.

“Ah… have fun.” Atsushi waved back dejectedly.

The room got quiet.

“Oh, god, wasn’t that--” “The Kasanoda Heir?” “Gosh, is Kenji-kun going to be alright?” “Nakajima-san, maybe you should go, after all…”

Oh, _wow._ Given name _and_ the -kun honorific, already? These people really thought they had the privilege already. “Kasanoda-san is a _good_ person.” Atsushi chided. “Sure, he looks intimidating, but that’s all there is. He reached out to befriend Kenji who knew no one in this school without ulterior motive. I trust him to always be kind.” Atsushi immediately winced. “I’m… sorry if I sounded harsh.”

“Oh… no, not at all…” The girls replied awkwardly.

Honey stared a bit, before falling on Atsushi’s lap as he hugged his classmate’s waist. “Sorry, Atsushi-kun. You’re right, we shouldn’t have judged him based on his looks and rumors alone. He protected Kenji-kun from bullies, right? He must be nice.”

Atsushi wasn’t going to tell them _the truth,_ “Yeah… he’s a good kid.”

“Yep! I’ve talked to him, after all!” Honey grinned cutely. “He’s cute!”

Atsushi tried to think about when exactly they could have talked. “Oh, right! When you picked me and Kenji up with him!”

“He’s an awkward duck!” Honey nodded seriously, which just turned cute with his looks. “Even more awkward than Takashi!”

“...” Morinozuka’s cheeks were slightly tinted pink.

“Right? Kasanoda-san is a good person!” Atsushi smiled happily. Without realizing it, he was already sucked into a conversation.

* * *

The cheesecake was a roaring success. With Morinozuka making sure Honey won’t open the freezer every few seconds, it chilled perfectly. Their, er, clients, all commented on how it tasted good despite being _different_. Everyone else mourned that there wasn’t enough cheesecake for everyone, and Atsushi’s mouth moved faster than his brain, promising to bake more for them. Damn his need to be well-liked.

After the club closed up for the day, the vice-president Ootori, asked to speak with him. “Please, just call me Kyouya. So, do you have any intention of joining?”

“Absolutely not.” Atsushi shook his head in horror.

“Despite the promise you just made to our clients?”

“Ugh… I’ll just share in class…” Atsushi looked away.

“Then how about this.” Kyouya leaned forward. “You come here once a week to teach interested clients how to make commoner’s food.” Oh god ,he was _the_ queen bitch of the club. Okay. “Of course, all expenses will be paid by us. _And_ you’re going to be formally paid too.”

“Paid?”

“Of course. We conduct a business here, after all.” Kyouya smirked.

“Well…” Money was always good. “I guess… I can do it as long as I’m not a host. I would just ruin your reputation anyway if I was one.”

Kyouya looked satisfied. “Then shall we write up a contract?”

“For a _school_ club?” Atsushi looked baffled.

“It’s a business, remember?” He tilted his head, staring as if Atsushi was dumb.

“I-- fine. Let me see the contract.” As a detective, Atsushi was trained to see whether or not someone tried to bullshit a formal agreement. He rubbed the paper a bit, in case it was layered with a club member registration below. It wasn’t. He read the document up and down and frowned a bit. “50:50.” Atsushi argued.

“My, confident with your cooking skill, aren’t you? Clearly your negotiation skill has room for improvement, however. You see, we don’t _need_ you in our club. It won’t be of any loss to us. But you’re the one who would benefit from our money, are you not?”

“...fine.” Atsushi agreed. The contract didn’t seem to be rigged. Besides, it would just be a side-gig while he was attending school. Atsushi signed the contract and shoved it back to Kyouya.

“Excellent. I’m looking forward to working with you, Atsushi-senpai.” He changed to call Atsushi by his given name, as if a business contract suddenly made them close friends.

Ah, well, money was money. And it wasn’t an illegal one. Atsushi could deal with this. “I’ll be taking my leave, then.” He picked up his bag and left.

* * *

“Wait… the contract is _normal_?” Hikaru scrutinized the paper.

“Weird!” Kaoru agreed.

Kyouya simply shook his head at the simpletons. “He would simply make a fuss about being tricked into joining the club to the Chairman if I did that, and even if no one would believe him it would still hurt our reputation. No need for such a risky move. It was clear from the interaction he had with Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai earlier that he has the natural inclination toward selling dreams. Whether he likes it or not, he _will_ join our club through exposure.”

“...Senpai, you sound like a villain.” Haruhi commented.

“And who says I’m not?” Kyouya smiled triumphantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: god i didnt plan for atsushi to be in the host club  
> my friends, clowning on me: well you're the only one who expected otherwise


	4. Chapter 4

As Kyouya predicted, Atsushi easily fit in the Host Club’s atmosphere. Haruhi thought differently, saying that he was clearly desperate to make the clients let him leave, using Miyazawa as an excuse. Kyouya countered that those shitty, fretful excuses were exactly what made him popular. After all, Atsushi was the ‘Doting Onii-san’ type.

“...you have categorized him already.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement. Haruhi wasn’t surprised, but her disappointment was still palpable in her stony expression.

“Not to mention, he’s a pushover who can’t refuse our dearest clients asking him to tutor them. And Miyazawa invariably visiting him while he’s working in the club is a nice fanservice. Even Kasanoda, whom everyone used to fear, is a nice addition. Two pleasant brothers taming a delinquent is a nice fantasy, no?”

“Kyouya-senpai, please shut up.”

“Is that really how you’re going to talk to your debt collector?”

“Ugh...” Haruhi grunted.

“Hey!” Kaoru huffed. “I thought we’re the twincest fantasy here!”

“That’s right!” Hikaru puffed. “Get rid of him!”

Tamaki tilted his head curiously, “Hm… but I heard they’re not actually related…”

“That doesn’t matter! It’s a fantasy! It’s not like _we_ actually make out with each other!” Hikaru pointed at himself and his twin as Kaoru nodded in agreement. “We can’t have types that overlap!”

“What are you talking about?” Kyouya pushed his glasses up smugly. “You’re the little devils type, he’s the doting onii-san type. If you have time to worry about competition, then perhaps you should have worked harder.”

“You’re the real devil here!” The twins point at him accusingly.

“Your point?” Kyouya gave them a chilly glare. The twins withered under his gaze.

* * *

“I am so, so, _so_ tired.” Atsushi complained.

“Do you want a hug, Atsushi-san?” Kenji spread his arms even before Atsushi accepted.

Usually, when something was offered, Atsushi made sure to be polite and answered first before accepting. This time, he didn’t even bother and simply let his full weight fall into Kenji’s embrace. “Uuuugh…” Atsushi grumbled as he hugged Kenji tighter.

“There, there.” Kenji patted his back. “Why not take a break?”

“I can’t.”

“Why can’t you?”

“...asking for a time off is scary.” Atsushi admitted. He might be able to fend off the Port Mafia’s Rabid Dog easily, but that didn’t mean he could stand up for himself in front of his employee. This and that were two _very_ different things.

“Awh…” As usual, Kenji was never the type to judge. “Do you want me to speak to your boss on your behalf?”

“Oh god.” Atsushi pulled away from the hug, frantically shaking his head.

“Hmm…” Kenji pretended to think. “I’m going to do it.”

“Kenji-kun, _no!_ ”

“Well, you’re not supposed to overwork yourself either!” His coworker huffed. “Yosano-sensei would be upset!”

Wow. Did he really use her as a threat? He _did._ Who taught Kenji this?! Atsushi was fuming a bit, but he proceeded to remember he did the same thing with Kunikida several times.

Ah. Damn it.

“It’s not _that_ bad.” Atsushi fretted. “The workload isn’t that much, it’s just...“

“The attention?” Kenji guessed.

Atsushi shrugged helplessly. “The attention.”

“It _is_ a host club.”

“I’m not even a host there!” Atsushi protested. Kenji opened his mouth, closed it, and looked away. Atsushi narrowed his eyes. “By chance, people aren’t saying I’m one of the hosts, right?”

“Not officially…?” The smile gracing Kenji’s lips was full of pity. “I thought you knew and wanted a… what’s the word? Um… plausible deniability?”

“I hate Ootori Kyouya so much.”

* * *

When lunch arrived and Kenji didn’t immediately touch his bento, Ritsu got suspicious. “Where are you going?”

“Class 2-A. Do you want to come with me, Ritsu?” He cocked his head innocently.

“...uh yeah.” Obviously, Kenji was better at common sense now but… he better kept an eye on his superpowered friend still. “Why 2-A?”

“I’m going to talk to Ootori-san about giving Atsushi-san a time off!” He chirped.

Everyone’s attention immediately latched to the two of them. 

“Ootori? _That_ Ootori?”

“The scumbag with that fujoshi bimbo?”

“Nah, heard the girl isn’t actually his girlfriend--”

Ritsu felt a headache coming. “Don’t use violence.”

“I’m not! I’m just going to talk to him!” Kenji got defensive. “I know now that people are fragile!”

Ritsu felt bad bringing that up. “I know, sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s understandable.” It was so weird to see Kenji looking down instead of upbeat and all smiles. It made Ritsu feel even worse.

“H-hey, Kenji-san!” One of their classmates chimed in. “Can we accompany you to 2-A?”

Kenji immediately looked cheered up. “Of course! We can even find a place to have a picnic after I finish talking!”

Ritsu thought about it. “That does sound nice.”

“Isn’t it? I don’t think Class D should just confine ourselves like this just because most of us are from Yakuza households!” His bright blue eyes sparkled in pure excitement, as his short speech was met with thunderous agreements.

Ritsu began to suspect what he and Kenji were thinking about was actually different from the rest of their classmates’ expectation.

* * *

When the infamous class 1-D marched toward class 2-A, no one could really stop them because there were no rules written that they weren’t allowed to be there. They only really could get kicked out if they started making a commotion or harassing the other students. It was not ideal, but Kyouya had dealt with worse. But first, he needed to determine what it was that they wanted. That was why he was going to be seated still undisturbed until they barged in with their demands.

“Excuse me!” Oh, that was unexpected. There was a polite, soft knocking on the door, followed by Miyazawa’s cheery face greeting the whole class. “May I come in? I need to talk to Ootori-san.”

“I don’t see why not. But I’m afraid your friends have to wait outside, since it’ll be too crowded otherwise.” Kyouya smiled amiably.

“Of course!” Miyazawa agreed easily, as his… classmates-- Followers?- Waited outside while glaring through the classroom windows. Well, except Kasanoda, who waited at the door with a stone cold expression on his face. “Ootori-san, can you give Atsushi-san a time off?”

Kyouya blinked. That was all? “I don’t see why not.” This was why he brought all those henchmen with him? Really? “May I ask why? Is he sick?”

“Oh, no, he’s just easily exhausted when people pay too much attention to him. I don’t think he likes your host club very much.”

Ah. An unexpected attack to their club’s reputation. Damn.

“Eh?!” Tamaki was genuinely surprised. “How so? Is there anything we can do to fix that?”

“That’s something you have to ask Atsushi-san yourself… _after_ he gets his well deserved break.” Kenji’s smile was ever brighter than before, and Kyouya was reminded of creatures in the wild with their bright and cheery colors warning others that they were poisonous. 

“Of course. Please tell him to get well soon. And that we’re sorry that we didn’t notice he was exhausted.” Kyouya’s smile was apologetic and hardly came off as insincere despite his actual feelings about this.

“It’s okay! Atsushi-san is just bad at telling people no.”

Kyouya smiled still, briefly wondering if Kenji was telling him off or simply oversharing about his roommate.

“By the way, Ootori-san, do you know a place where my friends and I can have a picnic in the school ground?”

Despite the gentle atmosphere between the cool host and the cheerful blond, this was starting to feel like a shakedown. “Ahaha, anywhere is fine as long as you don’t disturb the other students.” Like what you were doing now.

“That’s good to hear!” Kenji ignored the slight snide. “It’s nice speaking to you, Ootori-san! I’m glad you’re an understanding person!”

Kyouya waved him goodbye, his mind was already gearing up for a scheme to turn this encounter into something profitable-- and calm Tamaki down from his fretting.

“Oh, how did we not realize that Senpai needed a break! What if he has a fever from overworking! Gosh… and he forced himself to keep cooking for all of us too…”

Actually, nevermind, his sincere worry was doing wonders to their slightly damaged reputation.

* * *

Ritsu, more or less, understood now what their classmates were expecting. Kenji beating the shit out of Ootori Kyouya. That, obviously, didn’t happen. Maybe it would be a wake up call for them to stop trying to get Kenji to do their dirty work for them.

“You know.” Kenji said. “I don’t think I like Ootori-san much.”

“Really?” Ritsu perked in curiosity.

“He wasn’t the first rich businessman who bothered Atsushi-san, you know? But unlike the previous one, it’s not like he can rough Ootori-san up without consequences.”

There was a collective ‘oooh’ and ‘ahhh’-ing behind them from the trailing classmates. Right. Ritsu kept forgetting he was The Man-Eating Tiger.

“Let’s have a picnic with Atsushi-san for lunch! I’m sure it will take his mind off of things!” Kenji suggested, and everyone except Ritsu was far too eager to meet with the infamous tiger, rather than the upperclassman who was nice to everyone.

* * *

Atsushi was… well. He didn’t exactly _hate_ the members of the Host Club. It was quite obvious that they were ignorant about… a lot of things that were common sense in favor of, uh, in favor of frivolity. Fujioka might say he hated rich people, but he obviously could tolerate them. However, the atmosphere of the club _grated_ Atsushi.

He hated how everyone would go ‘oooh’ and ‘ahhh’ over _commoner’s ways_ of doing things. He hated how something so _simple,_ so _normal,_ was treated like some sort of exotic tourism by these rich young ladies who never once picked up even a rolling pin in their life. It was exhausting being stared at like he was some sort of circus animal.

Fujioka was a saint for putting up with them. Atsushi couldn't handle it even for money.

When he received a text invitation from Kenji to eat lunch with him, he immediately accepted without question, leaving behind Honey and Morinozuka without a single glance. He didn’t even flinch when he arrived at the promised place only to find a bunch of delinquents surrounding Kenji.

Kenji made friends with everyone through brute force. This? This was a familiar scenery compared to having to keep up a polite smile around the Host Club’s clients all day every week.

“Sorry I made you wait, Kenji-kun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **everyone in the comments:** omg atsushi and the host club members are friends🥺  
>  **me in this chapter** : atsushi absolutely loathes the host club's atmosphere and it ends up stressing him out


	5. Chapter 5

“I don’t really see the point in this.” Someone whispered to someone else, probably thinking that Atsushi couldn’t hear them.

With his enhanced senses thanks to being a weretiger, of course he could. “Of course studying is important.” Someone flinched, but Atsushi didn’t bother to recognize which. "Even if you succeed your family as the new head, what are you supposed to lead them with? You can't even keep up with the upper echelons! You would just be taken advantage of, with your families being nothing more than hired muscles-- Wait. I'm not supposed to give yakuza tips on how to be better criminals..."

“It’s fine, right?” Kenji beamed. “They’re my friends, after all! I trust them!”

“Ah, well… it’s always good to have the motivation to study.” Atsushi replied weakly.

Kasanoda raised his hand. “Not that I mind being tutored by you. But shouldn’t we focus on the school festival first?”

There were murmurs of agreement coming from class 1-D. They were definitely bored from studying. Atsushi should come up with something to motivate them, next time. “Ahaha, I’m sorry for taking so much of your time… I probably should go back to my own class…”

His lunch break has been spent in 1-D’s classroom after Kenji managed to get him away from The Host Club. He didn’t feel right simply taking advantage of their classroom, so he tried to pay them back by tutoring them. Perhaps he was inspired by Kunikida’s dedication in helping Kenji catch up with the syllabus. Though, it seemed like he had been nothing but a bother, after all…

“Thanks for the lesson, Atsushi-san!”

At least Kenji knew how to make him feel better.

* * *

“So, what are we gonna do for the festival?” Kenji asked excitedly.

“Huh? You actually wanna do it, Kenji-san?” Everyone looked baffled. “I thought it was just an excuse to get out of tutoring.”

“Eh? Did you get burnt out from tutoring?” Kenji looked genuinely troubled. “I’ll talk to Atsushi-san to take it easy on you next time!”

“Ugh, why is he even tutoring us? We’re _dumb_.”

“...what do you mean why?” Kenji tilted his head. “He just told you why. If you don’t get smart you’ll just get taken advantage of.” He hummed a bit, looking contemplative. “It’s also something I have to learn the hard way when doing detective work! City people are really complicated! They say one thing but mean another!”

Ritsu nodded, “If we stay dumb, then we stay under their thumb.” He wasn’t even sure who he meant when he said _they_. It just… sounded cool. 

Their classmates were all murmuring in agreement also because it sounded cool, not necessarily because they understood the concept of class segregation.

Kenji clapped his hands loudly, just once, to get everyone’s attention. “So what are we doing for the festival?”

One of the girls spoke up, “crossdressing cafe.”

The following reply was a quick, “die.” presented by the hairiest boy in the class.

“The boys aren’t going to be the only one crossdressing! The girls too!” She huffed.

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s the problem here.” Another girl rolled her eyes. “I don’t wanna see these ugly mooks in maid outfits.”

“Wow fuck you, but you’re right.” A boy agreed. “Besides, not really seeing the point in joining the festival. Nobody really cares whether class Ds do anything or not.”

“Ehhh, but _I_ care!” Kenji pouted. “I thought it would be fun…”

“Crossdressing cafe?”

“Getting involved in a school festival in general.” Kenji answered honestly. “This is my first time going to school, you see. I was supposed to enroll sooner this year but then we got involved with the Port Mafia, so it got busy in The Agency!” Silence followed. “Oh! I’m not supposed to say that, am I?”

Ritsu cleared his throat. “Cat cafe.”

Kenji beamed “Yes! We can make it a yakuza-themed cat cafe! Like in that tv show, the househusband one!”

“Oh, the one about retired yakuza.” Ritsu was fond of that. He hoped it could be his future one day.

“Let’s do a cat cafe!” Kenji cheered followed by his classmates, whose levels of enthusiasm were varying in levels. “How do we get the cats? Wait, I know! I’ll ask my director for advice!” Another silence followed suit as Kenji patted his pockets. “Oh no, I forgot my cell phone again… Ritsu, can I borrow yours?”

“To call _The Armed Detective Agency’s Director_?” A horrifying prospect.

“Yes?”

“To ask for help with our cat cafe?” 

“Well, only for advice! I don’t think the school will let us get help from outsiders!”

“Normal schools, maybe.” Ritsu commented, “but not this one. Since Ouran is filled with future CEOs and such, they put more emphasis on how you manage your money rather than building things on your own. So if, err, your director can help, I don’t think anyone is going to tell you no.”

“That’s great!” Kenji still held his hand out, waiting for Ritsu’s cellphone.

His friend sighed and gave it to him. “You remember his phone number?” Kind of weird, considering people didn’t bother with that nowadays.

“Yep! I keep forgetting my phone so I have to remember!”

Ah, that explained it. 

Kenji called the number and waited. He perked up soon. Everyone could just imagine his director coldly asking whose phone it was, and Ritsu was slightly regretting lending his phone. “It’s Kenji! Yes, I forgot my phone in my room again!” He said pleasantly. “We want to open a cat cafe for our class’ school festival, can I ask where you usually get your cats?” What? Everyone glanced at each other in confusion. Maybe it would make sense if they could hear the other side of the conversation. “Oh! That would be very helpful! I’ll talk with my classmates! Thank you, Director!”

Kenji soon hung up the call and gave Ritsu his phone back. “He said to delete his number from your phone.”

“Got it.” Ritsu didn’t want that number anyway. Too dangerous. “What else did he say?”

“He said he knows people in animal shelters who would love to help us. They’ll let us use the cats for the cafe as long as we advertise for their adoption!” Kenji relayed the information.

“Oh. That’s sweet.” Ritsu approved.

“Director also said it didn’t matter what kind of food we serve for our human customers, it matters more what our customers would be willing to buy for our cats.”

Ritsu was immediately reminded of how a host club worked. A _real_ host club, not the one in Ouran. Especially the one directed to male customers, the hostesses would beguile their customers into buying them expensive alcohols from the bar and of course, gifts like jewelries. In this case, the cats were the hostesses and Ritsu suddenly understood the appeal. “Makes sense.”

Kenji looked incredibly giddy. “Ehehe, I’m excited!”

* * *

Atsushi was a fish out of water. Actually he was an earthling in outer space without a spacesuit. This school festival was _crazy_ and entirely out of his league. His class was doing… _Sunset Venice._ Which was, believe it or not, a recreation of the _real_ city of Venice inside the west gym. He didn’t really have anything to offer for this joint project with class 3-C. He was no businessman, he knew no engineer or architect to help them build their mini-venice-- well okay, he did give the one thing called common sense and asked them what they would do in case someone fell to the water.

Apparently rich people didn’t think about risk as much as normal people did. “Even if all of our customers are people with good manners, accidents are still a thing that can happen. Besides, there will be children too, right? They might play around in the boat if they get bored and… well, you know.” Atsushi shrugged.

“Should we prepare some toys for our customers with children, then?” Morinozuka spoke up, surprising everyone.

“Oh! That’s a good idea! Good thinking Atsushi, Takashi!” Honey chirped.

Beyond that, Atsushi did nothing. 

(In truth, his classmates ended up approaching Atsushi to ask for risk advice. But it didn’t feel like anything important to contribute for Atsushi, whose self-esteem had a similar consistency as a konnyaku jelly.)

He didn’t really have much to do beyond being everyone’s errand boy. Today’s errand was to go find Morinozuka and Honey who somehow skipped a class meeting. He was not surprised with Honey, but since Morinozuka skipped too, something serious probably happened. At least that was what he thought until he saw them and their Host Club playing pretend-spy around the campus.

“What are you doing?” Judgement dripped from Atsushi’s words. 

Fujioka, the only one dressed normally, sympathized. “Our club received threatening letters.” He explained, “They think they know who the culprit is.”

“Threats?” Atsushi frowned, worried. “May I see them?”

“Sure. They’re being kept in our clubroom right now.” Fujioka agreed easily.

“Eh?? Is it really okay to just show him?” Suoh protested.

“Is there a reason not to?” Fujioka raised an eyebrow.

“I mean…” Suoh sulked. “It’s _our_ case.”

Atsushi was bemused. “If someone is sending you threatening letters, I think your first priority is to ensure your safety rather than playing detective.”

“I-I see…” The president and his hosts looked dejected from the admonishment.

Atsushi found himself following Fujioka to the club, this time not as a student but as a member of the Armed Detective Agency. Sure, they didn’t know that, but they didn’t need to know anyway. It was a matter of pride.

“Nakajima? What are you doing here?” Ootori frowned.

“Helping, apparently.” One of the twins huffed.

“He’s very high and mighty about it too.” The other followed.

That dealt damage to his previously mentioned pride. “S-sorry…”

“Helping?” Ootori raised an eyebrow. “I thought you quit.”

“Oh, no, I’m not helping you at doing host stuff.” Crap, he almost said ‘shit’. “I’m here about the threatening letter.”

“You think you can help with that?” 

Usually, when someone expressed their doubt toward Atsushi, Atsushi would be inclined to agree. But the good news was, he _disliked_ Ootori, so instead of feeding into his lowering self-esteem, Ootori’s words just fueled his spite. “Yes, I can.” He glared.

“Then let’s see what you got.” Ootori snapped his fingers and Suoh, who was supposed to be the president, scurried along and presented the letters to him like a servant. Weirdos.

Atsushi immediately covered his nose when the smell of citrus hit. “Huh.” He squinted. There were two types of letters. One was ransom note styled, with letters made from cut out magazine articles, and the other were scented blank papers. “Oh, I know this one.” He grabbed the blank paper. “It’s invisible ink. All you have to do is warm them up and the letters will appear.”

“Oh! Of course!” Fujioka’s eyes widened. “Orange juice!”

“Orange juice?” Suoh frowned. “What does that have anything to do with invisible inks?”

“It’s made from orange juice.” Atsushi and Fujioka answered at the same time.

“EH?!” The twins exclaimed. “There’s one like that?!”

“Yes…? What else is there?” Atsushi was almost scared to hear the answer.

“French-made.”

“Ah, of course.” He immediately ignored the twins. “We don’t really need a lighter for this, we can just use one of the desk lamps here. Much safer than fire.” Atsushi approached one of the lamps and turned it on. He kept the letter near the bulb and slowly the heat showed the content.

 _Dear Tamaki,_

_I heard you’re interested in the way of the common folk,_

_so I tried a poor man’s thermotype._

_-Dad_

Well, what do you know? All of the ‘blank’ letters were from the school’s chairman himself.

“What the heck? They’re all just personal letters to His Highness.” The twins said as they checked all of the letters.

“T-that… _rotten old man!_ ” Suoh hissed.

“Ahah… you’re, um… cherished.” Atsushi felt the second-hand embarrassment. He quickly changed the subject. “We still have the ransom notes.” He gestured to the other letters. “One of them even threatened you with death.”

“I don’t think they’re serious.” Fujioka glanced at the letter with the word **DIE** written in blood-colored paint. “It’s obviously a prank to scare us.”

“Obviously they won’t follow through.” Atsushi agreed. “But that doesn’t mean they should get away with it.”

“Which is why we’re investigating.” Ootori pointed out.

“Which is stupid, since this is something you should have reported to the campus security instead.” Atsushi didn’t mince his words.

“And why should I? It’s much more satisfying to crush them with my own hands.” Ootori smiled.

“First of all you have a disgusting hobby.” Atsushi didn’t bother to be polite with him anymore. “Second of all, thank you for making it obvious that you care more about your pride than the safety of your club members.”

“Hey!” Suoh looked horrified. “Don’t talk to him like that!”

“I will when he learns to act like a human being instead of a villain of the week.” Atsushi looked disgusted. “I’m bringing this to the security. Fuck your pride.”

Atsushi stomped out of the room carrying the box filled with threatening letters, leaving the Host Club flabbergasted.

* * *

“That was… an unexpected side of him.” Haruhi admitted.

“Is everybody thinking what _I’m_ thinking?” Tamaki stared at the now closed door.

“Yes.” Kyouya nodded.

“ _Hidden Oresama Type._ ” the club chorused.

“Guys. Really?” Haruhi sighed in exasperation.

“In any case, we have to stop him from reaching the security.” Kyouya stood up from his seat. “There’s a good reason why I asked you to investigate instead.”

“What is it?” Haruhi frowns.

“To avoid scandal, of course.” He pushed up his glasses. “It would be one thing if the one who sent the letters was someone from Class D, no one cares about them. But I doubt it. It’s more likely to be from someone with an influential family. If we ended up causing an uproar, we won’t be the only one getting the heat, but the school too.”

Tamaki gasped in horror. “The school?! We can’t have that! Let’s go stop him, guys!”

“Roger, Your Highness!” The twins saluted, “He must be going to the head of security now! Let’s reach their office first before he does!”

They cheered and immediately moved out in a group. Which, honestly, Haruhi couldn’t even be bothered to tell them they would be slower that way. She wished she could say this was none of her business, but she was a scholarship student with no safety net. So she would like to avoid any possible scandal that might come out, thank you very much.

“You guys are too slow.” She started running, prompting the others to attempt to catch up with her.

When they reached the office, unexpectedly they bumped into Renge, who was kneeling on the floor and leaning on the door, undoubtedly eavesdropping on the conversation. “Um… Renge?” Haruhi called out to her.

“Shhh!” Renge glared as she shushed them. She gestured for them to come closer and eavesdrop with her.

The Host Club being The Host Club, obliged.

“Don’t fucking _touch me_!” They heard Nakajima’s voice

“I’m not touching you, Tiger Boy.” An unamused man replied. “I’m just taking the box--”

“How can I trust you to do your job? _Why_ did they even hire you? _You_.”

“Because I’m the _best_.”

“Oh, please, your company went bankrupt.”

“Thanks for that, by the way.” The unknown man sneered. “But clearly you haven’t been catching up to the news, because _I_ own a new business now. A _security_ business.”

“Un-fucking-believable.”

“Oh, do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oops--”

“You’re certainly not kissing your wife with yours.” Nakajima replied coldly.

Everyone covered everyone’s mouths as they tried not to gasp. Who was this man Nakajima was talking to?

“Shut your whore mouth, Weretiger.”

“Oh _I’m_ the whore when you’re the one who tried to buy me for 7 million dollar--”

“I’ve already told you--”

“Yes! I know what you said! I was there, I heard your excuse! You really went to Japan, risked your whole asset, _just_ for an unconfirmed miracle, when what you and your wife need is marriage counseling!” Nakajima snarled. They heard a loud noise and their resident martial artists reacted immediately, opening the door.

Mori and Honey were ready to step in if needed. But they did not expect to see a very tall, blond foreigner, dwarfing everyone in the room, to be… well… performing _kabedon_ on Nakajima of all things. Nakajima himself didn’t look impressed. “You’re hired to protect the students here, and as you can guess from my uniform, _I’m one of them_. So please, don’t get _violent_ just because I told you the truth.”

The foreigner huffed and pulled away. “You were so much cuter when we first met.”

Nakajima rolled his eyes. “And _you_ need to call your wife. Goodbye, Fitzgerald, I hope we won’t bump into each other again while I’m in school.” He stalked off, completely ignoring the eavesdroppers.

“Doubtful, Tiger Boy.” The now-named Fitzgerald waved lazily before turning to the other students. “Now, since when have you been listening in?”

“Listening to what?” The twins tilted their head oh-so-innocently.

“You tried to _buy_ him?!” Tamaki, meanwhile, made no effort to hide his disgust. “That’s illicit! I’ll make sure the Chairman will hear about this!”

“Or.” Kyouya stepped in. “You could give us the box and letters, and we will forget everything we heard in this room.”

“Kyouya!” “Kyouya-senpai!” His peers voiced their disapproval.

Fitzgerald rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Take it. I have no interest in doing that brat a favor, anyway.” He threw the box and Honey caught it easily.

“We have a deal, then, Mr. Fitzgerald.” Kyouya smiled. “Let’s go, guys.”

“Kyouya!” Tamaki sounded _incredibly_ frustrated.

Kyouya discreetly shushes Tamaki, the glint in his glasses was indicating that, no, he would not keep his deal. There was a dangerous man in the campus ground, far more dangerous than an empty threat written in prank letters. They would not simply stay idle and let it be.

* * *

Meanwhile, after walking aimlessly for a couple of minutes, it finally dawned on Atsushi that the Host Club was listening in. “Oh _shit_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i made this ouran crossover so i can write atsushi dunking fitzgerald, nothing else matters


	6. Chapter 6

The Host Club couldn’t really muster the energy to be worried about the threats sent their way. Not when something worse was happening. They didn’t really know Nakajima, now that they sat down and gave it a thought. Sure, the third years were his classmates, but even the ever-friendly Honey-senpai couldn’t get Nakajima to talk about himself. 

Quietly, Haruhi thought, well, of course. To someone like Nakajima-senpai, Honey-senpai must feel overbearing.

Haruhi felt a sense of camaraderie when she first met Nakajima. They were two ordinary people who got dragged around by the whims of the rich, after all. She wished she could have talked more to him, but she supposed it would be awkward now, after The Host Club overheard his conversation with the foreigner. Haruhi had never seen her senpai look that angry before. She couldn’t even imagine being in his situation.

She supposed his circumstances weren't as ‘ordinary’ as hers, in the end.

Right now the rest of the club and Renge were waiting in the unusually quiet club room, waiting for Kyouya and Tamaki to come back from reporting to The Chairman. 

Renge had a harrowed look on her face. This wasn’t one of her fantasies. These were real people. Yeah, Kyouya knocked some sense into her, just a little, back when he revealed his true self. She would still daydream, however, about other people’s non-existent ‘secrets’. Seeing an actual ‘secret’ felt like a punch in the gut. It wasn’t cute, it wasn’t fun, this wasn’t a yandere CEO keeping an uke as a pet. This was a real crime, a real attempt at human trafficking, and Renge wasn’t sure she could ever read her favorite books the same way again. 

She felt guilty for imposing her fantasies like that on other people.

* * *

Kyouya was very aware of the gravity of the accusation they were about to make. Human trafficking was no small matter; it was the kind of thing that could get the academy a defamation lawsuit. But, in the first place, there was no need for Mr. Fitzgerald to know that  _ that  _ was the reason he would be let go. Just as some heirs from Ootori’s rival company didn’t know the real reason why they were put in Class B instead of A.

The problem would be convincing the Chairman that his new hire was someone dangerous. Tamaki’s sincerity would be the only thing that could move the man. 

“Father.” Tamaki spoke politely, in a controlled tone. His hand was shaking despite this. “I am grateful that you could spare your time for the two of us.”

“Tamaki… what happened?” The Chairman was instantly worried.

“We, um, overheard something troubling.” Tamaki swallowed and steeled himself. “A conversation between one Nakajima Atsushi and our contracted head of security, Francis… Scott Key Fitzgerald?” He spoke carefully, as Tamaki had only learned the man’s name recently.

Suoh immediately composed himself. “Oh? And what did you hear?”

A troubling reaction, Kyouya thought.

Meanwhile, Tamaki’s composure broke. “...He was trying to buy Nakajima-senpai.” Now, it wasn’t only his hands that were shaking. “He-- he told Senpai that Senpai was a lot cuter when they first met.”

Ah, Kyouya didn’t even remember that. But of course Tamaki would.

There was a slight pause, a hint of understanding in the Chairman’s eyes. “And you’re sure you didn’t misunderstand?”

“The price he offered was 7 billion dollars. We heard it loud and clear,” Kyouya insisted.

The man nodded somberly. “I see…” Suoh leaned back on his chair, seemingly trying to digest what he had been told. “Can I ask you to tell Nakajima’s guardian what you heard?”

“Yes! Of course!” Tamaki looked relieved. “Anything, to get that man behind bars!”

Kyouya wasn’t so confident about that. There was a reason why he thought it would be best to simply exterminate the contract quietly rather than bringing attention to the case. And it wasn’t just regarding the potential lawsuit.

The phone connected and Suoh pressed the loudspeaker button. “Director Fukuzawa?”

“...Chairman Suoh.” The man on the other side of the phone greeted in a rather monotonous voice. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“My son and his friend, ah, well, they heard some troubling news regarding your ward, Nakajima Atsushi.”

“May I ask what it is?”

Tamaki immediately barged into the conversation. “Mr. Fitzgerald is here! In the academy! He said he was trying to buy Senpai!”

Kyouya winced at how Tamaki bulldozed through the explanation. If it happened before this Fukuzawa took charge of Nakajima, then certainly what Tamaki said would sound like a delusion.

“Atsushi did call me about this earlier,” Fukuzawa admitted. The two teenagers couldn’t help but to feel relieved. “We would like to ask you to keep quiet regarding what you heard.”

Kyouya… expected this. Tamaki clearly didn’t. “Why?!”

“It is very embarrassing for Atsushi.” The reply came so easily, as if they were talking about a clumsy mistake instead of an actual violation of human rights. “He doesn’t like attention.”

“But--” Before Tamaki could say anything more, Kyouya grabbed Tamaki by the elbow, warning him against doing so.

“We understand.” Kyouya agreed quickly while very carefully avoiding looking at Tamaki’s heartbroken face. This hurt him too.

“There is no need for you to take action against Fitzgerald. He has paid his due. Antagonizing him would be inadvisable.” Fukuzawa’s voice softened as he gave them advice.

“Thank you for your time, Director.” Tamaki’s father bid him goodbye, with all the pleasantries of an adult.

“It is no problem. I am grateful that you contacted us first.” Fukuzawa closed the call, leaving only the uncomfortable silence in the office.

“Why?!” Tamaki finally blurted out angrily.

“Although Mr. Fitzgerald was bankrupted once, the way he rose once again to the top so quickly is terrifying,” Kyouya murmured. “There was no bank loan involved, no inheritance to fall back on, he simply made use of a murder case to plummet the stock price of a corporation so he could buy it dirt cheap.”

Suoh looked relieved that he didn’t have to be the one who explained that. “Director Fukuzawa was kind enough to warn us against doing anything unnecessary.”

“Why did you hire him, then?” Tamaki’s question was pointed and accusing. Kyouya regretted his little scheme that led up to this. He just wanted to give spice and drama to motivate his club using fake threats. He didn’t want to stumble upon the real thing.

“He offered, and I had no reason to refuse.” 

Without the knowledge of his attempt to buy Nakajima, Kyouya would simply think of it as a smart business practice. Ouran was a place where important people gathered, after all. Fitzgerald would once again be able to step into the space of the upper ranks by mingling among the parents.

But maybe that wasn’t the actual reason, after all.

Tamaki and Kyouya left the office with a bitter taste on their tongues.

This was the world of adults. To ignore real horror for your own safety. To allow those who harmed you to be in your presence. To accept that there was nothing you could do, that you were powerless. 

Kyouya had always thought he was ready for it. 

He truly wasn’t.

* * *

What Suoh Yuzuru did not tell his son and his son’s friend was the real reason behind Fukuzawa’s request. Whatever happened must have been related to Abilities. Fitzgerald would not be the one they should worry about, it was the Japanese Government itselves.

Wealth could only do so much when this country’s military deemed you a liability.

* * *

They ended up bumping into Nakajima in front of the club room. 

“Ah.” Nakajima paused for a second before he finally blurted out, “You didn’t tell anyone, did you?”

Tamaki winced with guilt. “No.”

The relief in Nakajima’s sigh was  _ palpable _ . “Oh, thank god.”

“Senpai.” Tamaki opened the door for all of them. “Would you like to have some tea with us?”

“That’s--” Nakajima started. But then he stopped. For a split second, he was transfixed by Tamaki’s sadness, and then he nodded. “It would be my pleasure.”

The club members and Renge, who had stayed behind in the room with them, immediately straightened up seeing Nakajima. Any kind of greeting got stuck in their throats, unsure of what to say, how to act, until Tamaki flourished and gushed about having a tea time. Everyone followed his lead, brewing tea and taking out the desserts they learned to make from Nakajima. Sweets were arranged, tea was served, and Nakajima looked at his teacup before addressing Tamaki. “Is everything okay, Suoh-san?”

The facade of a fun loving host faded and the dam broke. Tamaki couldn’t help but to shed tears. “I’m sorry…” he sobbed.

“Wh-- for what?” Nakajima looked mildly panicked. “Did you actually tell someone--”

“My father.” Tamaki continued to cry. “He-- we contacted your guardian.”

“My guardian.”

“Director Fukuzawa,” Tamaki said mournfully. “He said we shouldn’t bother Mr. Fitzgerald.”

“Oh. Well, yeah. I don’t think that would end well for anyone…?” Nakajima shrugged.

“But it’s not fair! He hurt you!” The always perfect prince wailed, his expression no longer one of beauty. It was painful, so painful to see someone in pain and unable to help.

Nakajima was quiet and his expression softened. He leaned forward and gently ruffled Tamaki’s hair. “Thank you for worrying about me. But everything has been settled, I promise.” His smile was different. Now that they could see his genuine smile, they could also recognize how strained all his previous smiles were when he spent his time with them in this club. “You know, the festival is going to be held soon. I want to enjoy a school life where I don’t have to think about things like that. So can I be selfish and ask you to smile and have fun at the festival?”

He pulled his hand away from Tamaki’s head. While still smiling gently he offered his pinky for a promise. “Promise?”

“...Mmhmm.” Tamaki entwined his pinky with Nakajima’s. It was sweet.

Kyouya was sure he wasn’t the only one who thought that it was incredibly Host-like of Nakajima to swiftly divert the attention away from his troubles and make it about  _ their  _ smiles.

* * *

They still haven’t moved the mattresses back to their respectives bedrooms. It was just… fun to sleep in the living room. Sure, it was kind of a pain when they were tidying up, but it wasn’t as if either Atsushi or Kenji were against doing extra chores when it was something they chose on their own.

“You know, Kenji-kun?” Atsushi started a conversation as they were moving the mattresses against the wall so they could sweep the floor. “The Host Club kids are surprisingly nice people.”

“Ehhh, really?”

“Really.”

“Well, if you say so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> personally having a geek/otaku/fujo/etc in a story acting like they cant separate fiction from reality and then continue to apply fictional tropes to real people always break my suspension of disbelief. it's actually part of the charm of renge's character, in which her fantasies are always wrong instead of being catered.
> 
> [anyway i made a video making fun of atsushi's taste in men](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohYU4C22IuA)


End file.
